


Just as sweet as a Coeurl...

by Lady_Kaie



Series: Igtober 2020 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Animals, Blind Ignis Scientia, F/M, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Ignisgetseven, M/M, Marriage, Multi, Older Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Older Ignis Scientia, Other, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, jokes on everyone else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26903251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kaie/pseuds/Lady_Kaie
Summary: Prank wars have broken out in the citadel and this time someone's gone too far!  A coeurl has been set loose and Ignis has had enough of this nonsense!
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader, Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum, Ravus Nox Fleuret/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Igtober 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948411
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Just as sweet as a Coeurl...

**Author's Note:**

> Igtober 2020: Prompt 8: Coeurl

“IT’S COMING!” 

“OH MY GOD! RUN!”

“Hey! Both of you get back here and help me!!!” 

The sounds of screaming filled the hallways of the citadel which was a rather obtrusive sound in such a quiet space. Well, what should have been a quiet space.

It hadn’t been quiet in the citadel for close to a month.

Once every few months Gladiolus got restless and started pulling his pranks on the other two adn of course they had to reciprocate. This behavior would go on for a few weeks before it finally rolled over into Ignis’ office or to his person and then the pranks were over. 

Ignis’ head jerked up at the sound of thundering feet flying toward his door and sighed, motioning for Ravus to lock the door. “I’m surrounded by children.” 

“You’re only now figuring that out?” The Prince mused, shutting the doors and bolting them in place so that the meeting he was involved in would not be interrupted. Three heavy thuds on the other side of the door made him smirk. “Oh my… how careless of me.” 

Ignis grinned and listened to the three men as they began to pound and shout for entry. “Indeed.” The Advisor teased, going back to his papers while trying to ignore the sounds of panic ready to beat down his door. Whatever they had done this time they could get themselves out of it. He was going to have this half day come hell or high water!

Ravus took his place back in the seat across from his friend and opened his mouth to speak when he heard a very loud, very persistent growl. Turning slowly to look at the door separating Ignis and himself from the threatening sound. “What in the beyond is happening?”

With the introduction of the growl, Ignis’ own interest had been piqued as he was now motionless, listening for another sign of danger. “What was…”

Another growl followed up by a screech of rage was the only warning given before Gladiolus, Noctis and Prompto tumbled inside the now broken office doors and tried to shut and bar them for safety.

“Who did it!” Gladio bellowed, glaring at Prompto and Noctis who looked just as shaken as he was.

“Not me!” The two lovers screamed out, jumping a mile high when the doors started to thud beneath the pressure of whatever it was outside that was pounding against Ignis’ office. 

“One of you did it!”

“You did it!” Noctis countered and Prompto quickly seconded. 

“This has you written all over it big guy!” Another hard thump had the man tumbling over himself and squeaking in a rather undignified way.

Noctis hurried to get his boyfriend up off of the ground, never taking his eyes from Gladiolus who was now using his entire body to hold the doors closed. “You so did this!”

“Did what!” Ravus finally shouted, rather irritated to have his meeting interrupted when it meant that more time would be taken away from his tea shop. Ignis had agreed to help him put a few new recipes together and then was going to spend his afternoon perfecting them at the shop with Ravus’ help.

A growl and hiss was the response to the Prince’s shouting and Ignis sighed. “What happened.” Not that he really wanted to know.

Gladio: “They let out a coeurl from the animal pens down in the gardens!”

Noctis: “No we didn’t! You did!” 

Prompto: “Yeah!” *jabbing his finger into Gladio’s chest*

Gladio: *grabs Prompto’s finger* “Keep it up blondie and I will snap this right off!”

Noctis: *growls* “You let him go right now!”

Ignis rubbed his temples while the others continued to bicker, aware that it was pointless to interfere, before he motioned to Ravus and made his way to the door. “We will handle this.” He stated matter of factly.

The bickering stopped as three sets of eyes looked toward their blind friend and the Prince of Tenebrae. “But… Iggy…” Gladio stuttered, his eyes filled with absolute horror.

“You can’t!” Prompto whimpered, as he turned to Noctis to fix this.

“No way!” The King tried to sound convincing but he had never been able to tell Ignis no… unless it had to do with vegetables of course.

Rolling his eyes at the lack of decision making and cowardice, Ravus motioned for the three to back away from the door, and groaned. “Can’t believe you cannot handle a Coeurl.”

“It’s rabid! And still a baby!” Baby coeurls were vicious and unfortunately they were babies for close to two years. By year one however they were in their adult body. So they were dealing with a lethal, biting, clawing, death machine with a huge body that it didn’t know what to do with. They weren’t as tactical as the adult coeurl’s but what they lacked in prowess, they made up for in ferocity.

But there was no stopping the two men, one the brave tactician the other a prince with a bionic metal arm that could lift a truck with ease…

They were brave…

They would be mourned…

********

“Daddy daddy!” Flamma went barreling toward her father who was sitting in the backyard on the wooden swing, just enjoying the silence. 

“My angel!” Ignis held out his arms and scooped the little girl up, holding her tight as he kissed her on both cheeks. “Did you have a good day with mummy and your aunt?”

“Yes! I gonna go ‘gain!”

“Are you myy love? How splendid.” Settling her down so that she could run around in the yard for a last few moments of daylight, and freedom before bed, Ignis sighed happily and leaned into the woman who sat beside him.

“Darling…” He purred, nuzzling into her neck as she let loose a heavy breath. Poor thing, she was exhausted.

“You take her tomorrow.” 

“Very well. The prank war is over. I shall take Flamma on my city tour to check on the businesses. Then I am free for the weekend.” 

A scream startled both Ignis and his wife before the sound of a loud screech sounded off in the clearing and they were both up and rushing toward their daughter….

“Oh Calla no!” His wife wailed in distress, rushing toward the now giggling child who was undoubtedly being rolled around on the ground by the creature who had pounced on her.

“Calla!” Ignis rumbled, bracing himself as a massive body plowed into his and a huge head began to nuzzle against his chest. Ignis put his hand to the top of the large coeurl’s head and patted her as she purred louder than a diesel engine. 

“Calla silly!” Flamma declared, going straight into her mother’s arms who gathered her up and made for the house. 

“Come on baby girl. Time for a bath.” Especially now after the girl was covered in coeurl slobber and fur. “Iggy you have to brush her, she’s shedding like crazy.” Was the last thing said before Ignis’ wife and daughter disappeared inside.

Ignis grinned and leaned down to kiss the overgrown cat’s head and scratched under her neck. “Come on then my girl. Let’s go get you brushed. You did such a good job today. I am so proud of you!” He cooed happily as he turned to go with the large beast following behind happily, her tail swishing in sweet anticipation of a good brushing.

Ignis had never been one for animals, but when he had been on vacation close to a year ago and found the month old coeurl kitten malnourished and near death from having been abandoned, he couldn’t find it in him to leave the animal behind. When Calla took an immediate liking to Flamma, he knew it was meant to be and brought her home without a concern.

Sooner or later he was going to have to tell the other’s about her, save Ravus who already knew, because she was starting to get out and wander around town which was going to cause problems when people took notice. Soon, he would tell everyone about Calla.

Soon.

He was going to keep it as his own little secret just a little bit longer.


End file.
